Another Chance
by mahwish1
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens When Mukti decided to return back to her hometown after 4 years? Will she be able to bury her long hidden feelings from a certain black haired man? Only time will tell. - Prem/Mukti Storyline (Kasauti Zindagi Ki).</html>


Hey Everyone!

I've decided to post my Prem/Mukti story from Kasauti Zindagi Ki. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

A woman had just gotten off from the train and headed toward the street to get a Taxi.

She signaled her hand to get one and luckily she had gotten a taxi a few minutes later. She told the driver where to go and he soon enough began to fill the backseat of the car with her heavy luggage.

Mukti sighed as she began to get seated and thought of the destination she was headed toward at the moment. It was about time she came home to where her loved ones were. They deserved to know where she had been for the past few years of her life – and frankly she was both feeling excited and afraid.

Soon enough the Taxi driver got in the driver seat and began to drive on the bust street. It was a long journey toward the place she once called Home. She could feel the soft wind blowing her hair, making her remember all the old memories she had spent in the familiar city. Her ears picked up a soft sound coming from the radio which was playing in the background.

_Chhota Sa Mann Hai Mann Mein Sanam Hai  
>Sanam Ek Khwaab Hai, Sanam Ek Khwaab Hai<br>Khwaab Hai Bas Khwaab Hai, Khwaab Hai _

It was a song she hadn't heard before – or perhaps she had, but didn't notice it before.

_Kya Yahi Ishq Hai Kya Yahi Ishq Hai  
>Ishq Ek Behta Dariya Jo Kabhi Na Thama<br>Ishq Ek Aisa Sapna Jo Na Haasil Hua  
>Gar Ishq Hai Khuda To Khuda Dard Deta Hai Kyon<br>Gar Ishq Hai Khuda To Khuda Dard Deta Hai Kyon_

She studied the lyrics of the song for a brief moment and couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows. It was like she was feeling a whole new sensation had gone through her body. Was it just a coincidence to hear that particular song? Or maybe she was reading into it too much.

_Aankhon Mein Jo Sapna Tha Lagta Kitna Apna Tha  
>Dil Ki Nagri Mein Rehta Tha<br>Saason Mein Phoolon Sa Khilta Tha  
>Chhota Sa Mann Hai Mann Mein Sanam Hai<br>Chhota Sa Mann Hai_

She closed her eyes and tried her best not to think about her past life. She had moved on and it should remain that way. She moved her attention back to the passing streets and beautiful nature through the window.

'_Destiny.. Such a cruel word..'_ she thought silently as she waited patiently to arrive at her destination.

Meanwhile somewhere else:

_Yeh Zindagi Kal Tere Naam Thi Khushi Ka Begum Thi  
>Aaj Na To Hai Na Tera Saath Hai<br>Tera Chhoda Hua Har Lamha Paas Hai_

Mr. Prem Prerna Bajaj, a well-known business man who had shown everyone that he was the right man to get a contract with. He had become a well-known name among the business men around the world just like his father, Mr. Rishab Bajaj.

He had changed now. He was no longer UD, who only wanted money and greed. He was surely a changed man now that he had established his own business from scratch.

Perhaps everyone who knew him or met him briefly would most likely to consider him as a man who had everything. Who was at the right chapter of his life – But did people know what kind of thoughts were going on in the head of his? They weren't witnesses to every night where he had to deal with his past memories of his life.

Every time Prem looked at himself at the mirror, he didn't see his own reflection starring back at him. But he saw a man he barely knew.

He wanted to get away – away from the past which still haunted him.

He wanted to let go and move on. He had gotten what he wanted from the very beginning even though he never admitted it to anyone before. He had gotten a family he could trust and _they _could trust him as well. This time they could count on him for sure. He had given everything back to the rightful owners, be it properties or money.

The truth was that; UD, the man who was selfish and only cared about himself, wanted to change – wanted to become _Prem_.

Throughout his life people had manipulated him for their own goals. It had gotten so far ahead that he didn't even know what emotions, feelings or basic name as family or relationships meant to him. How much people valued those things into their lives. Instead he mocked those who valued them.

He got treated like a soldier which only sole cause was to do what others told him to do. But not anymore. This was years ago and he had changed for good now.

But with that said the past still didn't leave him alone. He still couldn't get the feeling of guilt and pain away from his mind. The past still haunted him no matter how much he tried to avoid looking back.

He devoted his mind and soul into the work for the past 5 years. He would wake up early, have breakfast with the others and then leave for the office. It had become a routine for him for the past years. It was like there was no other purpose of his life. Of course the one person he would devote himself toward had left a long time ago. It had been too late.

How he wished he could rewind everything and prevent _her_ from leaving. There weren't one single day where his thoughts didn't include the woman, who he loved and perhaps still loved till date.

The woman who talked non-stop.

The woman who got the nicknames such as; _"Choti Maa ki Choti Beti"_ and _"Basanti."_

There was only one name on his lips every single day – and it was Miss Mukti Deshmukh.

_Chhota Sa Mann Hai Mann Mein Sanam Hai  
>Sanam Ek Khwaab Hai Sanam Ek Khwaab Hai<br>Khwaab Hai Bas, Khwaab Hai._

* * *

><p><span>To Be Continued!<span>

Feel free to leave a comment! I would really appreciate it ^_^


End file.
